Talk:Main Page/editcopy/Archive 4
This talk page should be used to discuss things directly relevant to the Main Page or the edit copy. For discussions regarding GuildWiki in general, please use GuildWiki Talk:Community Portal. If you have any questions that aren't relevant to a specific talk page, head over to GuildWiki:User questions and add it. Request to use Guild Wiki formatting in another wiki Hello. I am a frequent Guild Wiki contributor. My children have recently started playing Webkinz and I have applied for the adoption of the Wikia Webkinz Wiki. The founder has abandoned the site and it needs A LOT of work. Having used Guild Wiki for the last 2 years, I have become very accustomed to your layout and would like to request use of your formatting and templates for use on the Webkinz Wiki site. Thank you. -- --16:10, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :As long as your wiki is licenced under CC 2.0 by-nc-sa, your fine RT | Talk 16:14, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::The formatting stuff from the editing guide isn't "ours" - that is common to all Wikis run on the MediaWikis software. So there are no issues there. The templates, though - yeah, you'd need the same license to be able to use them easily. Otherwise you would need to obtain the permission from each of the editors that worked on those templates. (T/ ) 15:49, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Title suggestion It might be an idea to add the phrase "Guild Wars" to MediaWiki:Pagetitle in some fashion. Helps with search results. 82.32.40.219 19:29, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Done, and thanks for the suggestion. (-: -07:42, 2 February 2008 (UTC) The preceding partially signed comment was added by PanSola Hard to find Shouldn't Challenge Mission have a link from the main page? Buzzer 05:43, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Simply clicking on Mission expands into more options, such as mission lists, challenge missions, and so on. Might be tough to fit Challenge Mission into the mainpage (to be fair, you would want to add Competitive Mission and so on as well). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:48, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::I guess that's fair enough. Don't know why I didn't think to click on Mission :/ Buzzer 06:45, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::Sometimes things right under your nose are hardest to find. :D I've lost many important items right where the belong... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:34, 6 February 2008 (UTC) "Beloved" CRM? Considering Gaile had very, very few fans, I would recommend the word "beloved" be removed, since it's not exactly accurate. 20:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :ORLY? RT | Talk 20:23, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Of course rly, otherwise I wouldn't have brought it up. Serious business. 20:24, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::That's the ingame message as well. What are they going to say, "Gaile Gray, our primarily hated CRM is leaving, let's throw a party in her honor" ? no. --Shadowcrest 20:26, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Meh, need to get back into GW I think RT | Talk 20:28, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think it's something of a stretch to say that any particular ArenaNet employee is "beloved" (or hated or any other meaningful opinion) by a community that mostly knows pretty much nothing about particular employees at ArenaNet. Quizzical 03:20, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Game Basics and Gameplay types Is it just me or are they now bumped down a line from "What's new" and "Guild etc."? Maybe it's been like that for a while and I haven't noticed. Ezekiel [Talk] 02:26, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Looks fine to me, it's in the upper right corner like it's always been --Gimmethegepgun 02:28, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::This is what I see. It gets all messed up when I open my bookmarks or history, but even without anything it looks off. (Image deleted) Ezekiel [Talk] 02:43, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Vertical spacing Why the new vertical centering of each section, rather than the old vertical top alignment? I think having adjacent headers with one slightly above the other as in the new design looks terrible. Quizzical 03:17, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Refresh yoru cache, if that still doesn't work, report browser version. It is *supposed* to still be top-aligned. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:21, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::It was top-aligned until the most recent pair of changes. I'm using Opera 9.27. Quizzical 03:35, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Just aupgraded mine to 9.27 (was on 9.26), still looks fine to me. I think it's a cache issue on your end (Opera is notorious for caching CSS for too long). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:59, 6 April 2008 (UTC) guild wars 3rd birthday party is over The guild wars 3rd birthday party was over since tuesday but hasnt been removed since then, could you please remove it. I would remove it on this edit copy but its not there. so could you delete it please Mr tim 16:31, 1 May 2008 (UTC)